


A Warm Welcome

by GayForWerewolves



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I hope you enjoy it!, M/M, This doesn't have much plot and is pretty much just fluff and smut, Trans Nori, an OC who is briefly mean to Nori but gets shut down real fast, cozy fireside smut, nwalin gift exchange 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: For the Nwalin Gift Exchange 2k16 I got Thorinsmut!
They asked for: Happy homecoming after either Nori or Dwalin has been traveling for a while. And Cozy smut in front of the Fire. So I decided to smoosh the two together. And throw in trans Nori for good measure because I'm better at writing trans smut. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! <3 <3 <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/gifts).



Nori trudged through the fresh snow on the mountain face and grumbled to himself as he buried his face further into the woefully thin scarf wrapped around his neck. It was much too early in the year for this amount of snowfall, in his opinion, and he was wishing he was in the south again, where the coldest it ever got could be easily combatted with a nice warm sweater and a light scarf; a thin cloak if it got windy. 

The path to Erebor’s gates had at least been cleared to allow passage of tradespeople in their carts and the odd foot traveler, most coming up from Dale. Nori nodded at a tradesman he knew as he passed in his cart, laden with jars full of the richest pigments from all over. Nori made a mental note to tell Dori that Vardur was back with a new supply and shifted the pack on his back.

A cold wind came blowing down the path and Nori braced against it. It was freezing, and the cold wormed it’s way in under his clothes, impractical for such an early winter, but the warmest he had taken with him. He stopped himself just short of groaning as loud as possible.

Each pained step forward he reminded himself what was waiting for him in the mountain.

A nice roaring fire in the big hearth Nori had insisted he and Dwalin have in their bedroom. Nori trudged forward.

A steaming warm mug full of khave and cocoa. The mug itself warming his hands, the delicious beverage warming his insides. A few more feet.

Being curled up in as many blankets as possible and Dwalin’s warm, strong arms wrapped around him. He was so close now that he could see the details of the gate. But, the crunch of snow under Nori’s boots just made him feel colder and he shivered.

A cart laden with crates went flying past, spraying loose snow over all those unfortunate enough to be in it’s path, Nori included. 

“What the fuck!?” He yelled after the cart barreling towards the gate. A few others yelled at the cart, too, but they seemed unwilling to heed anyone’s anger. Nori shook, so much colder now, and brushed snow off of himself, grumbling under his breath. This was not the welcome back that Nori had imagined.

Nori had been thinking about this for the entire journey back to the mountain. He had pictured cold weather, it was early winter, but nothing like this. Maybe a smattering of snow clinging to rocks here and there or still stuck in the branches of a pine tree, but nothing more than that. In his mind it would be a pleasant day for a trek up to the gates. And certainly no one would be driving like a maniac, likely to injure themselves or some other poor helpless dwarf.

In all of Nori’s fantasies Dwalin would meet him at the gates. He had sent all the really important information ahead of time, in code, and using two different methods of sending, just in case one got intercepted or lost. This meant that he could wrap his arms around Dwalin’s neck and kiss him in front of everyone at the gate without having to rush off to a meeting. Nori had been snickering to himself about that for the whole week. The gate guards seemed to be made up entirely of all the guards who had ever disliked or outright hated him and he always got a special joy out of reminding them that he was happily married to the dwarf who was technically their boss.

But it was midday, and a Thursday. There was no way that Dwalin would be waiting at the gates for him. Nori was resigned to walking home to an empty bed and passing out in it until Dwalin was home and he could convince his husband to pamper him with warm drinks, nice roaring fires, and blanket cuddles. At least the evening would be something to look forward to.

He was getting close enough to see the details of the people at the gates and made a face when he saw Nami’s unmistakable shock of bright red hair. Ugh, Nami was on guard. She hated him. Just because once he _lightly_ stabbed her to get out of being arrested and now apparently they were enemies for life or something. Nami still tried her hardest to make his life a living hell. 

Nori pulled his light jacket closer, even though it was now wet from being drenched in snow, and frowned. He trudged the last incline up to the gate, looking down at his feet and trying to ignore the cold with more thoughts of warmth and home. 

The snow under his feet started to thin and Nori could feel the well worn stone of Erebor’s main road under them again and he smiled. Until he looked up and saw that Nami was already making her way over and glaring at him.

“Hey, thief!” She called and Nori rolled his eyes before turning to her with his biggest and most fake smile plastered on his face.

“I don’t do that any more, Guard Nami, you know that.” He flashed his wedding ring and the beads with the symbols of Dwalin’s line that he wore in his hair at her in the guise of adjusting his pack. His grin turned a little less nice and a little more sharp when she made a scoffing noise.

“Once a thief, always a thief.” She said and Nori gave up all pretense of being nice to roll his eyes at her. He was about to make some rude remark about how the same could be said for her about being an asshole when there was a loud cough from behind him and Nami’s eyes went round and she quickly looked away after looking up.

Nori turned around and there was Dwalin, his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile quirking his lips when Nori realized it was him. Nori wasted no time in forgetting all about Nami and rushing over and pressing himself against Dwalin. For her part, Nami was slinking back to her post.

“Oh Mahal, you're so warm.” Nori groaned happily against Dwalin’s chest. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and snuck his hands under the layers of Dwalin’s thick tunic and undershirt.

“Shit!” Dwalin cursed when Nori pressed his chilled fingers against bare skin. “Nori, that’s so cold!” Nori just snickered and looked up at Dwalin with a grin.

“Mmhm!” Nori said, “I’m freezing my ass off. I was _not_ ready for this much snow.”

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Nori and rubbed at his back. Nori hummed happily and rubbed his freezing cold nose against Dwalin’s chest.

“What are you doing here?” Nori asked, “I’m not complaining. But shouldn’t you be at work?” Dwalin grinned down at him and there was a slight coloring of his cheeks that he would swear was from the cold, later.

“I wanted to come and greet you.” He said, “So I switched shifts with Flita so I’m working an extra shift next Monday so she can stay home with her wife and their new baby.” Nori was sure Dwalin had asked her first for that exact reason and his smile softened at his sappy, sweet husband.

“I’m glad you’re here, but I’ll be even more glad when we get home where I can finally get warm.” Nori said with a shiver. Dwalin’s eyebrows rose and he nodded. 

“Of course. Here.” He pulled his own cloak off his shoulders and wrapped it around Nori’s. It was slightly too long, dragging a little on the ground behind Nori but it smelled like Dwalin and was warm and Nori snuggled into it as they started walking towards their home. Dwalin put his arm around Nori’s shoulder and Nori gave Nami one last smug look before they walked off.

~~~

The walk home had been nice, walking through the quieter Topaz Street market and stopping for a minute to say hi to Bofur outside his toy shop, but Nori was happy to finally be home. Dwalin untied his own cloak from Nori’s shoulders as he leaned down to kiss him.

“You should probably go change your clothes.” Dwalin said, “And I can make you something warm to drink.” Nori smiled and nodded before practically skipping into the bedroom. How he had managed to get Dwalin to fulfill all his fantasies without saying a thing, he wouldn’t know, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

Nori shucked out of his cold and wet clothes and threw them on the chair near their armoire. He looked at himself in the mirror above their wash station and made a face. His hair was a mess. It’s usual peaks were drooping and he sighed as he untied the braid in the back. Nori combed out his hair with his fingers, taking the few things he stashed in the peaks out, a few small blades and a small lock pick, and placing them in his “personal things” box, along with a few hairpins that he placed in a little bowl. His beard was a mess as well but much less so and it was barely noticeable once Nori put his hair in a soft braid. It would do for now, he didn’t feel like messing with it.

He pulled the armoire’s big carved and jeweled doors open and grabbed the large, soft shirt that had been Dwalin’s a few years prior, but Nori had stolen for cozy at home time purposes, and pulled it on over his head. He was pulling on clean smallclothes when Dwalin walked into the room with two steaming mugs of what smelled like spiced mead and set them on the low table by the fireplace before lighting the logs in it.

Nori walked over and took a long swig from the deliciously warm wine in the mug. He felt it travel down his throat and spread warmth to his body. He sighed happily.

“I know it’s not your favorite, khave, but we were out before you left and the merchant never restocked.” Dwalin said while shoving small pieces of kindling in the spaces between the logs in the hearth. Nori smiled and took another warm soothing sip.

“That’s okay, this is nice too.” Nori plopped down in the big chair behind where Dwalin was kneeling to light the fire and tucked his legs under himself to watch.

The logs caught quickly and Dwalin stayed on the floor, sitting down on the fluffy sheepskin rug, patting his lap and smiling up at Nori.

Nori put the mug back down on the low table and got on his knees to crawl into Dwalin’s lap and straddling him, burying his fingers in Dwalin’s hair and kissing him deeply. They spent a few minutes of softly exchanging air before pulling apart but keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“I missed you.” Dwalin whispered in the warm intimate space. Nori squirmed a little closer and pressed another brief kiss to Dwalin’s lips.

“I missed you, too.” He mumbled between soft, little kisses. The fire crackled and Nori shivered.

“Are you still cold?” Dwalin asked.

“A little” Nori said, shrugging. Dwalin pulled the blanket from the big chair and wrapped it around Nori.

“That’s nice...” Nori hummed, “but I can think of something even better.”

He leaned back slightly and quirked his eyebrows at Dwalin, tugging at his own bottom lip slightly with his teeth, and pulling at Dwalin’s shirt. Dwalin huffed a small laugh but quickly shrugged out of his suspenders and pulled his shirt over his head. Nori made a happy noise in his throat and pressed close again, his hands rubbing greedily through Dwalin’s chest hair, and a messy kiss that was half smile pressed to Dwalin’s lips.

“You’re awfully eager.” Dwalin remarked, chuckling as Nori proceeded to work on Dwalin’s belt and laces. Nori looked up at Dwalin through his eyelashes for a second before going back to his task.

“Am I ever not?” Nori teased and Dwalin let out a full laugh.

“Very rarely!” Dwalin said through the laughter. He pulled Nori’s face toward his for a kiss. It was warm and soft and Nori sighed into it as their lips moved gently and the kiss deepened. Dwalin shifted his weight and wrapped his arms around Nori’s waist and before he knew it, Dwalin had him lying on his back against the soft, fluffy sheep’s skin. 

Dwalin pulled back, a smile on his face as he looked down at Nori. He leaned back in for another soft peck against Nori’s lips before sitting up. Nori hoisted himself up on his elbows but found himself stopped by Dwalin’s hand, softly resting against his sternum. Nori looked at the hand and then up at Dwalin.

“Let me do everything, for once?” Dwalin asked before Nori could say anything. 

Nori should complain, really, he should. And he would... if the sheepskin rug wasn’t so soft, and the fire wasn’t so warm, and if he wasn’t so tired from his trip back home. Plus, Dwalin looked magnificent, shirt off, the warm glow of the fire highlighting his features and painting his skin in a golden light. And Nori deserved nice things, like shirtless golden Dwalins, after such a long assignment. He shrugged and plopped back down into the soft fluff under him.

“Sure, go ahead.” Nori said with a twinkle in his eye as he eyed up Dwalin, appreciatively. 

Nori already had Dwalin’s belt free and the top of his laces untied so all Dwalin needed to do was loosen the laces the rest of the way. The clear line of his hard cock pressed against the loosened laces but he didn’t pull it out. Instead Dwalin hiked the hem of the comfy shirt that Nori was wearing above his hips and moved to rub at Nori’s forge through his smallclothes. He was already wet and some of the slick started to soak through as Dwalin ran his fingers over the fabric.

“You can just push my smallclothes to the side” Nori said, squirming, with a laugh huffed through his nose. Dwalin rolled his eyes. He gently pushed Nori’s legs up to pull his smallclothes off and flung them somewhere in the direction of their bed before letting go so Nori could wrap his legs around Dwalin again. Dwalin leaned in to kiss Nori before mumbling against his lips.

“I’m not stretching out another of your smallclothes.”

Nori laughed.

“You’re so considerate.” He said with a giggle and kissed Dwalin again. “Now are you going to fuck me, or what?”

Dwalin rolled his eyes but smiled and, bracing himself with his left arm, trailed his right hand down to gently run through the slickness between Nori’s legs. 

Nori shivered, but not from the cold any more, as Dwalin’s thumb rubbed lightly against his gem and his fingers pressed at Nori’s hole, rubbing slowly. Dwalin pushed the first finger in and Nori groaned through clenched teeth, his eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re awfully tight.” Dwalin remarked as he slowly sank his finger all the way in. Nori tried to laugh but it came out as more of a breathy sigh as his thigh muscles clenched when Dwalin brushed against his most sensitive areas.

“Well it’s been about three and a half weeks since I’ve had anything but my own fingers in me. What did you expect?” Nori said with a groan as Dwalin started slowly fucking Nori with his finger. Dwalin laughed and leaned down to kiss Nori’s little pout.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Dwalin breathed into the warm space between their faces when he pulled away. He leaned back in to kiss Nori again, pulling his finger out and pushing back in with two causing Nori to groan into the kiss.

“Oohh, Mahal’s beard, Dwalin!” Nori moaned, biting his lip and trying to grind up against the fingers inside him. “Just fuck me, already, please!” Dwalin quirked an eyebrow.

“You sure?” He asked, twisting and slightly scissoring his fingers inside, “I don’t want to hurt you.” Nori smiled, warm and happy, throwing his arms around Dwalin’s neck and bringing him down for a searing kiss. When Nori loosened the grip of his arms and they parted there was a grin full of dark sensual promise on his face. He leaned up to whisper in Dwalin’s ear.

“I want to feel how big you are inside me. I want to come, squeezing around your massive cock and begging for more.” Nori flicked his tongue over Dwalin’s ear before plopping back down into the fluff of the sheepskin and grinning up at Dwalin like the cat that got the canary. 

There was a flush across Dwalin’s cheeks and he had stopped doing anything with his fingers, still inside Nori, stunned. Nori ground down onto Dwalin’s hand to remind him what he was doing and Dwalin shook his head to clear it of the fog of arousal.

“Dammit, Nori.” He mumbled as he pulled his fingers free and moved to push his smallclothes and trousers down enough to free his cock. Nori snickered at him and blew a kiss with a wink before yelping as Dwalin grabbed his thighs and situated them in a better position with Nori’s legs spread over Dwalin’s hips.

“Ooooh, fuuuuck.” Nori groaned as Dwalin started to push his cock in. His eyelids fluttered and breath drew in shakily as Dwalin grunted softly as he slowly bottomed out. Nori bit his lip and tightened the grip his legs had around Dwalin’s waist as Dwalin slowly grinded his cock in circles. When Dwalin started gently thrusting, he leaned down and started pressing kisses to Nori’s neck. Between kisses me muttered endearments and love confessions, that he had made hundreds of times before, and would make thousands of times more.

“I missed you so much.” Dwalin whispered against Nori’s neck as he kissed down to the place where neck met shoulder to suck a bruise into his skin. The thrusts of his cock were slow and deep and deliberate and Nori moaned out that he had also missed Dwalin.

“I love you” Dwalin said as he ran his teeth over the bruise and Nori shivered.

“L-love you, too.” Nori mumbled. 

Dwalin was startled. Nori was more of the show-you-how-he-feels-with-actions kind of dwarf, than the says-it-with-words kind, and Dwalin looked up from his handiwork on Nori’s neck. His thrusting was gentler now as he saw the blush staining Nori’s cheeks and ears and he moved to kiss Nori deeply.

“Wh-?” Dwalin was about to say but Nori started talking first.

“I-ooh! It’s been almost a month. I just-don’t stop, please! I missed you and haven’t heard you say it in so long and...” He trailed off, the blush suffusing his face, as he wrapped his arms around Dwalin and buried his face against Dwalin’s jaw, nuzzling his beard.

“Thank you for saying it.” Dwalin said against Nori’s ear and resumed his slow and deep pace from before.

They both got quiet and the air between them became hotter and more intimate, the occasional gasp, moan, or crackle from the fire, the only sounds breaking through. Nori shifted his legs wider and Dwalin moved in closer, his thrusts pushing harder into Nori’s heat. They kissed again, lips and tongues caressing each other softly as Dwalin brought his hand down to rub against Nori’s gem.

“Ah! Ohh.” Nori moaned into Dwalin’s mouth, fingers on either side of his gem running over the slick nub. Dwalin’s thrusts got harder and Nori’s kisses turned biting as he gasped out. “Ah! Dwalin...I’m...almost...” His voice trailed off in a moan as Dwalin shifted his legs into a better position to roll his hips hard into Nori.

“Me too, almost.” Dwalin grunted out as he pushed into Nori who was getting tighter and slicker by the moment.  
“D-Dwalin!” Nori cried out and he pushed over the edge, shaking, his hands gripping Dwalin’s biceps tightly, his nails digging little half moons into the skin. A few more thrusts and Dwalin was pushed over the edge as well, pulling out to splash on Nori’s exposed belly with a bellowed “Fuck!”.

Dwalin wanted to just collapse but he managed to grab his own shirt that he had left on the chair and wiped his come from Nori’s skin before plopping down on the sheepskin rug and pulling his husband into his arms.

Dwalin moved them so Nori’s back was to the fire as he groped around for where the blanket had gone. When he found it he wrapped the soft fabric around them both, Nori already nuzzling sleepily into Dwalin’s chest.

“Maybe we should move to the bed.” Dwalin suggested, trailing his fingers lightly over Nori’s back. Nori whined in the back of his throat.

“Later.” he said, pressing a kiss to Dwalin’s skin, “For now, this is exactly what I wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have the happiest of holidays, TS! And I'd also like to take a moment to tell you that your writing inspires me every day, so thanks for everything.


End file.
